


the club

by dailynightly



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Usnavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailynightly/pseuds/dailynightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is tired and Usnavi has a headache. They decide to go out back for some fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the club

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me. I'm not a writer, but I just really wanted to write for these two. So go easy on me guys.

Benny leaned up against the wall of the club, loud music filling the room. He took a deep breath and sighed. He scanned the room and recognized a few of the faces as friends who would visit every Saturday night, and an attractive woman who tried to hook up with him a few hours ago. Besides them, the place seemed surpringly empty tonight. He really just wanted to call it a night. Sleep sounded great. 

He walked towards the bar hoping to find his friend, Usnavi. And to his luck, that’s where he was; sitting at the end of the bar looking clearly distressed. A look of concern spread across Benny’s face. He quickly approached his friend, patting him on the back. 

“Hey, man. You alright?” Benny asked, leaning in close enough so that his friend could hear him over the booming music. 

Usnavi pulled his head from his hands. “Yeah, just a small headache. I’ll be okay.” 

Benny shot him a gentle smile “Okay.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. The silence wasn’t awkward. It never was. They’ve been friends for such a long time, there never needed to be any forced conversation. Just each others company was enough.

After a few more seconds of silence, Benny began laughing to himself. 

“What?” Usnavi asked, confused. 

“It's just that that girl over there… in the tight black dress. She keeps checking you out. Big time.” He began quietly laughing to himself again as the girl glanced over, this time gesturing for her friend to look as well. 

“She’s actually pretty cute. I think you should go introduce yourself.”

“No thanks.” 

“C’mon, why not?”

“Not my type.” 

Benny quirked an eyebrow, “What is your type then?” 

Usnavi quickly glanced at his friend. _You_. He wanted to say, but he would never admit it. And he’s been doing a pretty good job of that.

He decided to instead change the subject, “Hey, wanna go out back? I don’t think the noise in here is helping my headache too much.” 

Benny nodded, “Alright.” 

\-------------

Benny led his friend out back to a small, dim lit alley behind the club. They both sat down onto the damp concrete, and rested up against the wall of the building. 

“So,” Benny began, “you kind of dodged my question back there.” He said, his lips forming into a smirk. 

“Huh?”

“Your type.” Benny reminded him. “You never really seemed to have a type. Not that I’ve noticed at least. I’m curious.” 

Usnavi laughed nervously. _Shit_. “Oh.” 

Benny looked at him expectantly. 

He hesitated, “I guess dark hair, tall…”

“That’s it?”

Usnavi nodded. 

He laughed, “Well, alright. Not as complicated as I thought. Hey, but wait,” he continued, “that girl in there was a tall brunette.” 

Usnavi didn’t realize that. Hell, he didn’t even take the time to look at her. 

“Right, well uh-,” he bit his lower lip, “there’s actually someone else I’m interested in, so…” 

“Why didn’t you say so, man?” Benny laughed, “Who is it?” 

Usnavi silently cursed himself. He just kept making this worse for himself. He wanted to curl up into a ball right then and there. He knew eventually he was going to tell his friend, and he really wanted to! Tonight just wasn’t the night he had planned. 

He bit his lower lip again, hoping to think of a way out of this. He looked over at Benny who was staring back at him, waiting for a reply. 

“You know, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Usnavi quietly sighed a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

Benny reached over to pat his friends thigh and let out a small laugh, “No problem.” 

Usnavi tensed under his touch, wishing he could have more. He wanted to tell Benny his feelings, but he hated the thought of rejection, and more so the thought of losing his friendship.

“Looks like the rain is starting to come back down again, wanna head back inside?” Benny asked. 

“Sure.”

Benny stood up and reached out a hand for his friend. Usnavi grabbed a hold and he pulled him up. 

Usnavi looked over at his friend, studying his features. Shit, why does he have to look so good in this light? He thought to himself. He eyes drifted down to his lips. 

A few more moments passed and the rain was beginning to beat down harder, leaving them both soaked. 

Suddenly, Benny’s hands were on Usnavi’s waist and he was being backed up against the hard, concrete building. “What are yo-“ 

Before Usnavi could get out another word, Benny’s lips were against his in a rough, passionate kiss. He tilted his head back, accidentally letting a quiet moan slip through. 

Benny reacted by moving in father, completely pressing his body against his friend’s. He reached up to rest his hand on the back of Usnavi's head, putting a barrier between it and the wall. Benny slipped his tongue passed parted lips, deepening their kiss. 

Usnavi wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t think straight. His friends lips were soft just as he imagined, and he could still taste the alcohol he had a few hours ago on his breath. He began moving his hands up under Benny's shirt. His cold hands meeting warm skin, causing Benny to shiver under his touch. The pouring rain was nothing more than only a minor inconvenience to him. The only thing that mattered right now was the man in front of him.

A few more moments pass before Usnavi finally pulled away. He looked up at his friend, unable to find the right words to say. 

Benny eventually cleared his throat, “I- I’m really sorry.” 

He turned to walk away, but Usnavi grabbed him by his wrist. “Wait,” he said, “do that again.”


End file.
